


Drown With Me

by authordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Prompt- River, Side relationship- Sabriel, Sports, Summer Camp, Tumblr Prompt, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordean/pseuds/authordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is dragged to summer camp with Sam. It turned out to be not so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown With Me

_I_ , Dean thought miserably as he rests his head against the cool window, _am such a sucker_. Of all the places to be dragged to with his kid brother, Sam, summer camp had to be bottom of that list. He's too old for this shit. Even Sam should be too old for nerd camp, with a 'fun filled week of creativity, productivity and positivity!' according to the booklet Sam had shoved under his nose months ago.

At eighteen, he's easily going to be the oldest kid there. He should be spending his summer hanging out with friends, going down to the beach and wild camping. Not learning how to build tents from sticks and swimming in a dirty river.

His Mom pulls into a field, following the directions Sam carefully printed out from the website. He prays to a God that they do not see the clearing at the end and that he can go home. Home to bed. And air conditioning. Hot meals. Apparently they've got scavenging to look forward to. Great, he gets to munch on delicious bark and berries. Maybe he'll get lucky and accidentally eat poisonous ones.

Dean tempted to run when Sam points the entrance out. "We're here!" he shouts gleefully, unbuckling his seatbelt. Several of his friends are going to be there, and a few more he found online that were going this year. He'll love it. 

"Yay." Dean rolls his eyes, monotoned. How long until he can sneak of for a cigarette? His Mom turns around and gives him a stern look to behave for his brother's sake. She only made him come to watch out for Sam. It's not like she's paying him for babysitting, so he doesn't have to be nice about it. He's here, isn't he?

He waits in the car as long as possible, and gets out, grabbing his rucksack from the floor and slugging it over his shoulder to carry it. Sam runs over next to, his special camping bag strapped to his arms and chest. His hair is falling across his face and his smile is too wide for his little face that hasn't grown into it yet.  
"Come on." Dean says, smirking at his stupid brother's contagious enthusiasm, "Let's get this over with."

  
\+ + +

  
Four days later and Dean is warming up the camp. Most of the time it's just friendly games, fires, and tossing around doing nothing. The camp leaders are relaxed and there are a few kids his own age. 

The main factor cheering him up is the gorgeous kid he's spotted in a few of the group activities. Sam ran a background check for him. Seventeen. His name's Castiel. A swimmer. Been coming here for the past three years.

"How did you work that out?" Dean asks when Sam relayed the information to him.

Sam shrugs; he's loving it here, "His brother is awfully chatty."

Dean waits for an opportunity to talk to Castiel, but there's always people around. He's a friendly guy and seems to chat with pretty much everyone there, especially a floppy haired blond kid that could to be his brother, although they look nothing alike.

It's during a canoe race line up, when Sam asks the blond kid to be his partner. Dean takes the opportunity to talk to him.

"Mind if I share your canoe?" He steps up to Castiel, who's wearing a cute blue tee and swimming trucks. His hair is lighter in the sun, a mousey brown. It curls around his ears. He looks a little surprised to see Dean but nods quickly.

"Sure." He replies, in a gravely voice. Much lower than Dean expected. Suits him.

"I'm Dean. Castiel right?" He says, "Have you ever canoed before?" Sam and him too lessons for a few years, another one of Sam's grand adventures into exploring life. At least he won't embarrass me. Castiel looks a little nervous, with his arms wrapped around himself and his shoulders tight.

"Hello, Dean. No, I haven't. Have you?" He swallows, as the rest of the campers get paired off and they'll called to get their canoes and life jackets. Health and safety precautions at this camp are ridiculous. The river isn't that deep.

"I have, go at the front and you don't even have to paddle if you don't want to, 'kay?" He tries to be reassuring and pats Castiel's shoulder, walking towards the queue. Sam and Gabriel are first in line and Gabriel helps Sam into the canoe. They linger too long holding hands and Dean frowns. Surely Sam can't have a crush on the Novak brother?

"Are they-?" Dean doesn't know how to finish the sentence, "Are you seeing this?" he asks Castiel, who looks towards their brothers.

"Gabriel seems to like him."

"The bastard," Dean chuckles, stepping forward and getting a life jacket for Castiel too, "all this time I thought he was helping me score, and he was chatting someone up." He winks at Castiel, who manages a shy smile. Dean doesn't want to be subtle, not when they only have three days left at camp and Castiel is freaking hot.

Their canoe is a bright yellow turnip like thing, soaking on the inside already from muddy feet and rain. Castiel takes the front like suggested, but picks up a paddle, wanting to help. Dean sits behind him, his knees almost touching either side of his waist. If he wanted, he could squash him with his legs. He leans forward, "It'll be fine. I know what I'm doing."

They set off behind two girls Dean hasn't met, who race off the second they can. Within the first five minutes, they've overtaken by the last few people to get in their canoe. Castiel isn't really doing a lot for their speed, but bless him, he's trying. Dean doesn't help, spending most of hos energy checking out Castiel's arms and shoulders as he paddles. The guy must play a lot of sport or go to the gym.

"We're slow, I'm sorry." Castiel says, loud enough for Dean to hear him without turning around. The river is beautiful, running underneath a archway of trees covering the sky. The water is a dark blue, almost clear when the sun hits in. Dean pauses for a second to dip the tips of his fingers in as they glide forward.

"It's better like this." Dean assures him, "Just enjoy the view."

They carry on in silence for a few minutes, while Cas stares up towards the trees rather than the water. The current is doing all the work of carrying them downstream. The warm day is enough to stop Dean feeling uncomfortable in damp pants and shoes. The water splaying him from Castiel's paddle is keeping him cool.

"Are you afraid of water?" Dean asks, as Cas flinches when they rock slightly.

Cas turns around, swinging his feet around in the canoe and gasping as they tip even more. Dean steadies them. "A bit." He looks embarrassed.

"I'm afraid of skiing." Dean tells him, "It's nothing to worry about. Can you swim?"

"I think so."

"Then you're sorted. I can't ski to save my life. My family took a trip a few years ago and I spend the whole time inside." Talking and distracting Cas seems to help, and Dean wants to keep him close like this, their legs bumping together as they float around.

"What's scary about snow?"

"What's scary about water?" To prove his point, Dean stands up in their boat, stretching out his arms and winking down to Cas. "I'm king of the world!" He yells. He offers his hand to Castiel, wanting him to join him. They're rocking pretty badly, but the current is slowing down. The water is darker, so they've gotten to the deeper part of the river.

"Come on, trust me." Dean prompts him and Cas slowly reaches out and holds on. Gently, Dean pulls him into a standing position and keeps squeezing his hand. Castiel's holding onto him, painfully hard but nice. "If I thought terrifying guys was the way to get them this close, I would have started a long time ago."

Castiel laughs against him, and Dean tilts his chin up, shaking from the movement of the river. They've almost slowed to a stop. They'll be the last campers back and Dean will never hear the end of it, doesn't care as Castiel leans closer. Their lips touch for a second and suddenly they sit something in the water, knocking them both off their balance. Castiel manages to fall into the boat but Dean falls backwards, splashing into the water behind him, ducking down for a second before breaking onto the surface, thanks to his stupid life jacket. He spits out the river water he swallowed, kicking his legs to stay afloat.

He spins in the water and catches sight of his canoe partner, showing no real signs of concern, but giggling his ass off. Dry in their canoe. Dean splashes him from where he is.

"You okay, Dean?" Cas finally asks, using his paddle to steer the boat towards Dean.

Dean splashes him again, "Just a bit wet."

He can't climb back into the boat without risking knocking Cas into the water, so he swims along side him for a while, tugging the life jacket off so he can swim properly. He pushes the canoe along every once in a while, keeping Castiel straight in the river until they get to a bank. He pushes the canoe onto the sand and climbs in. Castiel's cheeks are red from laughing but his nervousness around the water has lessened now.

They are the last to get in, and all the other campers and waiting around. They cheer when they see them approaching. They're pulled into the docking around and Dean takes Castiel's cold hand, still dripping wet and takes a bow while the campers cheer. Sam mockingly wolf-whistles as Dean tugs off his shirt to try and dry off. He's leaning against Gabriel's shoulder,but Dean decides to let the kid live, since he likes his older brother.

The next three days and a bliss mess of Castiel, kisses and jokes about their 'canoeing accident'. Summer camp, as it turned out, wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on tumblr.


End file.
